Under the Mistletoe
by pinkwood17
Summary: It was the night of the much awaited Yule Ball, and Hermione Granger was excited. It was the night of firsts: her first real ball, her first real date...and quite possibly her first real kiss? But nothing ever goes as planned, especially not if there's a mistletoe and a certain blonde haired Slytherin involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Had this amazing burst of inspiration to write a short Dramione one shot. I'm not sure if this idea was ever used before...I hope not. Anyways, I don't mean to copy anyone's idea if there is indeed another fic with this storyline exists. Just wanted to clear that up. :)**

**This is my first one shot ever, so be kind please! Haha**

**And for those of you who haven't read my other fic, it's named "All in the Name of Love", and it'd mean a lot to me if you did read it. Thanks! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I'm not J.K Rowling. I could only aspire to be as amazing as she is. :)**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

_Yule Ball, 1994_

Draco looked at his clock and groaned; he was late, Pansy would definitely kill him. He hadn't wanted to go with her to the ball in the first place, but she had asked him point blank to be her date and he couldn't refuse her. Draco Malfoy was a man of his word, he wouldn't back out after he had promised to accompany her to the Yule Ball.

But that didn't mean he couldn't wait until the last minute to show up. He had spent the entire day cooped up in his room, reading, when he accidentally fell asleep. Which led him to now, hastily putting on his dress robes and combing his hair to perfection. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked hurriedly to the Great Hall.

Hermione giggled slightly as she caught her appearance in one of the windows on her way to the Great Hall. She was excited; she'd never been asked to a real ball before, and here she was going out with a famous International Quidditch player nonetheless! Ginny had helped her with her hair, using Sleekeazy's hair potion to tame her wild mane. Now it looked so soft and silky, and Hermione couldn't resist glancing at the windows every once in a while, checking her appearance.

In fact that exactly was what she doing now, glancing at the mirror whilst walking confidently towards the Great Hall. She smiled for the millionth time when-

"Oomph! Watch where you're going!" grumbled a voice.

Hermione looked up, completely embarrassed by her faux pas. She started to stammer out an apology when she looked up to see the face of the guy she bumped into.

"M-Malfoy?" she gasped.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked pompously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh...it's me, Granger." she answered awkwardly.

Draco stared at her with wild disbelief. This couldn't possibly be Granger. No. This girl was...well she was gorgeous. Her hair was slicked back into a graceful bun, much unlike Granger's wild frizzy mane; her back was ramrod straight, whilst Granger was normally hunched due to the weight of a dozen books that she had in her backpack. And her figure was amazing, her curves highlighted by her gown perfectly. No, this was definitely not Hermione Granger.

"No you're not."

"Honestly, ferret, do you think I wouldn't know my own name?" she raised one eyebrow.

Draco was gobsmacked, only three people ever dared call him a ferret. Potter, the boy wonder, his side-kick Weasley...and Hermione Granger.

"G-Granger?" he stammered. Bloody hell, the girl cleaned up well.

"Yes, that's what I've been telling you. Now if you excuse me, I have a ball to go to." she said, pushing him aside. She was able to take two steps away from him when she was pulled back by a strong force which caused her to stumble and cling to Draco's chest for support.

"What the...leave me alone, Malfoy!" she cried indignantly.

"This isn't my doing, Granger! Do you honestly think I want you ruffling up my robes?" he replied angrily.

They both looked around for someone who might be playing a prank on them, but saw none. Finally, Draco gazed up towards the ceiling and groaned for the second time in the evening.

"What?" Hermione asked, following his gaze and groaning in frustration as well.

A mistletoe was hanging up the ceiling, right on top of the couple. Magical mistletoes, unlike Muggle ones, would force the unsuspecting couple to stay underneath it until they kissed. Hermione had never actually believed in it before, until she was quite literally stuck next to Draco Malfoy.

"What do we do? Do you think there's any way around it?" she asked him.

"Nope. I have to kiss you."

"But...but..." Hermione's heart sank. She had definitely been right in thinking that she'd get her first kiss tonight, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that it would be from Draco Malfoy.

"What's the matter, _scared_?" he teased her, secretly glad about their situation.

"I don't want to kiss _you_ of all people!" Hermione stamped her foot in annoyance. She was getting terribly late for the ball, Viktor must be looking for her by now.

"Why not?" said Draco, slightly hurt by the Gryffindor's reluctance. He'd never had this problem with girls before.

"Because you're an arrogant spoiled little-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco's temper flared up.

"You see, you won't even let me finish my sentence! You're an arrogant spoiled pompous little brat who struts around this castle thinking that you're superior to everyone else when clearly you're nothing but a bloody coward hiding behind his own father's shadow!" Hermione ground out.

"Are you done now?" Draco's silver eyes glinted with anger.

"Yes, yes I am." she said glared back at him.

And just like that, Draco kissed her. She had been caught completely off guard by it. He was certainly not gentle about it either. His kiss was fiercely passionate, his lips forcing her to open to his. His tongue slipped in and he teasingly licked her lower lip. And just when Hermione was starting to ease into it, he pulled back and broke the kiss, leaving her wanting more.

"Spell is broken, Granger. You're free to leave now." he said.

Hermione pulled him back roughly by his collar, surprising the blonde wizard, and kissed him full on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck when she said, "No way you're getting off that easy, ferret. You can't just kiss me then leave!"

Draco was startled by Hermione's voracity. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined her to be like this. Her hands started to tangle themselves in Draco's carefully combed hair, making Draco moan. "Merlin, Granger, you'll be the death of me", he whispered in her ear as he slowly placed his hands on her waist, gently caressing her svelte figure.

She bit his lower lip in response. "You little minx, I'll get you for that." Draco said and pushed her roughly against the wall. Hermione unconsciously ground her hips onto his as her breathing quickened.

"Draco." she whispered, sending chills down Draco's spine. His name had never sounded so beautiful before.

He slowly moved his kisses to her neck, gently sucking her pulse point and making her sigh in pleasure. She threw her head back and arched towards him in response.

Suddenly a clock chimed somewhere in the castle, signifying the start of the Yule Ball. Hermione jumped to her senses and pushed away from him, horrified that the ball was about to start, and ran towards the Great Hall, leaving behind a confused and very much turned on Draco, touching his lips gently and wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

**There you are, my first Dramione one shot ever! And it's just in time for the holidays too! How'd you guys like it? Leave a review and make me happy please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't expect to get some fantastic reviews from you guys! Thank you thank you thank you. :)**

**So, I'm seriously thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter story. Haven't got the whole plot worked out yet, just going to go with the flow, I guess. I hope you like this next part...a little bit of Draco/Hermione bantering!**

* * *

Hermione peeked at the hall nervously, still out of breath from her encounter with Draco Malfoy. _What in the world was she thinking, pulling him back for another kiss? _

Well, she wasn't really thinking, in fact. All she could stare at were those mesmerizing gray eyes, that high patrician nose…and those lips, those oh-so-sinful lips that had kissed her so fiercely and passionately. Merlin, she wanted to melt into his arms, he was such a fantastic kisser!

_Wait, I want to melt into Draco Malfoy's arms? What? _

Krum had seen her then, completely awestruck. He beckoned for her to come out, and she did, catching everyone's reactions as she walked down the stairs. They were all gobsmacked, their jaws hitting the floor as she walked past them on Viktor Krum's arm. Hermione gave a nervous little wave to Harry, who looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

Hermione gave a tiny little laugh; _That's right, everyone, even the bookworm can get a date. _

She and Viktor had to open the dance just as the other champions had. Viktor was an adequate dancer, leading her through the dance floor with precise steps. He wasn't graceful, with his movements rather stiff and lead-like, but Hermione assumed that Quidditch players didn't really have the skills for dancing. After all, Harry had been blundering around the dance floor with Parvati, who was wincing in pain every now and then from Harry stepping on her feet. Hermione tried her best not to laugh.

"Vat's so funny, Hermy-own-ninny?" Viktor's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione smiled flippantly at him.

Viktor said nothing more, merely looking at her with interest. He was never particularly loquacious, Viktor. He preferred staring at her while she studied, and apparently, as they danced. Hermione tried her best not to feel let down, although she did wish he were better in engaging in a bit of conversation every now and then.

But how can she complain when everyone else in the Great Hall stared at her so enviously? Ginny was right, she was the belle of the ball tonight. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was eagerly dancing with Neville Longbottom. The young girl gave an excited wave, and Hermione smiled back.

Suddenly she felt two eyes piercing the back of her head. She turned around and gave a small jolt of surprise when she saw Malfoy standing at the edge of the crowd, staring at her intently.

She felt shivers run down her spine; he looked so dashing in his black suit. His hair was slightly more tousled than it had been a while ago, and Hermione felt an odd satisfaction that she had been the one to mess it up.

"Hermy-own-ninny? I vill get some drinks for us, okay?" Viktor said after the music ended.

"Sure, Viktor! I'll, uhm, just sit here I guess." she replied, motioning to the chair next to the dance floor.

Viktor bowed and left. He's such a gentleman, Hermione couldn't help thinking. Too bad I don't feel anything for him.

Draco could barely breathe. He was struggling to keep himself from going after that daft Bulgarian Quidditch player. Really, what the hell was he thinking going with Hermione? He stared at the git murderously as he gave Hermione a small twirl. He rolled his eyes; really, he didn't even do it correctly. What a daft oaf, he can't even dance properly!

He turned to get a drink from the table, unable to watch the happy couple any longer.

"Oy mate, what's got your wand in a knot?" said Blaise Zabini, following him to the refreshment table.

"What? Nothing." Draco replied, switching his expression to his usual indifferent one.

"Really?" Zabini said, raising an eyebrow. "You were positively seething, mate."

"Well I wasn't, alright!" he snapped.

Zabini's face broke into a smirk. "And you were staring jealously at Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger too."

"I was _not_!"

"Defensive, eh? It's alright, I'd like to have a go with the mudblood as well. She looks absolutely delicious tonight, I must say." he said, his smirk growing larger.

"Like I'd want to touch that filthy muggleborn." Draco grumbled.

"Muggleborn? What happened to calling her mudblood?" Zabini said, taken aback.

Draco blanched at his mistake; why _did _he call her a muggleborn instead of a mudblood?

"Muggleborn, mudblood…it's all the same in the end. Still, I'd never touch her even if my life depended on it!"

Zabini flinched. "No need to get so touchy, mate. Hang on, I see Daphne demanding me for a dance!" he said as he turned to walk back to his date. "Oh, the _muggleborn's _staring at you, by the way."

Draco's blood turned to ice as he searched the room for Hermione. There she was, sitting near the dance floor. Staring at him.

Gulping down the rest of his punch, Draco summoned up some of his courage and made his way to her.

"Granger." he said. Salazar, she looked…beautiful.

"Malfoy."

"What happened to your bushy hair?" he blurted out. _Smooth, Draco, real smooth._

Hermione was taken aback by his comment. But really, what else did she expect? For him to compliment her and ask for a dance?

"None of your sodding business, Malfoy!" she retorted.

"Yeah? And why not?" Draco asked.

"Because, well, you're _Malfoy_!"

_Why did that hurt more than it should? "_Gee, what a lame comeback, Granger. And here I thought you actually had half a brain to come up with a better insult."

"You kiss like a bloody duck. How's _that_ for an insult, you little ferret?" she spat.

"Had a lot of experience kissing ducks, then?" Draco's eyes glinted maliciously.

Hermione did a double take. "Argh, you infuriate me Draco Malfoy!"

"Likewise."

"So why in the world did you come up to me?"

"I just wanted to see if your teeth are indeed as big as a beaver's up close." he lied smoothly.

"I'll get back at you for that curse, one day. Mark my words, Malfoy." she glared a him.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots." he drawled sarcastically. "Don't hurt yourself dancing, Granger. I know it must be so hard for you, what with your two left feet."

"Well those _two left feet_ are going to be up your arse if you don't leave this moment!"

Drac smirked. "I'll see you around, then." he winked.

"God, I hope not." Hermione replied, all the while trying to keep herself from blushing at his wink. Uh-oh.

* * *

**Ahh, really nervous about how you guys would react to this chapter. Do you guys like it? Should I continue this story? Review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter series in any way. All characters and original plot belong solely to her. **

**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! Glad to know you guys would want me to continue this story. :) Anyways, without further ado, I present the third chapter of the story! :D**

* * *

Hermione stood up, annoyed at Malfoy, and made her way to her two best friends. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table farthest away from all of the dancing. Hermione's mood lifted when she saw them and she smiled, thinking that it was so typical of the two of them to sit farthest away from all of the action and do their best to avoid dancing with their dates, both of whom were not around. Hermione strongly suspected they had long abandoned ship and had gotten other dates to dance with them.

"Hi." Hermione said, greeting the two.

"Hi." said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" she said, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "_Viktor_?" he said. "Hasn't he told you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what-"

"What are you doing with _him_, Hermione?"

Hermione's blood ran cold. Had she seen her with Malfoy? Did he know?

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You- you're- fraternizing with the enemy!"

Oh, Viktor. That's who he was talking about. Hermione gave an inward sigh of relief, followed by a wave of anger. "Don't be stupid! The _enemy_! Honestly, who was the one who was all excited when the saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both at the library?"

"Yes, he did." Hermione replied. "So what?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with…he's just trying to get close to Harry; to get inside information on him or get close enough to jinx him!"

Hermione felt as though Ron had just slapped her. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one-"

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg meant. I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"

"I'd _never_ help him work out that egg!" she said, enraged. "_Never_. How cold you say something like that- I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Ron sneered.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"Well I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind!"

"_What?_!" said Hermione incredulously. "That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think." Ron answered. "Tell her, Harry."

"Ron. I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-" said Harry quietly.

But Ron ignored Harry too.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are."

"_Don't call him Vicky_!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. She made her way to the gardens, where she knew she'd be hidden from prying eyes and gossiping witches. There, she broke down sobbing, furious at Ron for ruining her night.

One would think that her night was already ruined when she had that incident with Malfoy underneath the mistletoe, and again when he approached her later that evening, but no. It was Ron who had ruined her night, with his unfounded accusations and rude comments. Really, she didn't even like Viktor! Not in that way, at least.

Ron's accusations stung like a hornet, and Hermione found herself sobbing in misery. All he had to do was ask her before anyone else did, and not as a last resort, but he didn't. Therefore he had lost his chance. She sobbed even harder, furious at Ron for ruining her night and even more angry at herself for letting him.

Draco made his way through the gardens, desperate for some fresh air. Pansy had stuck to him like glue the entire night, begging him to dance with her and refusing to take no for an answer. Draco found her incessant whining and gossiping exhausting, and ditched her the moment she went to the girl's loo. Really, the girl couldn't take a hint.

He paused halfway through the garden, hearing loud sobs coming from behind the hedge. Curiously, he peeked through, and was astonished to see a distraught Hermione Granger crying her eyes out.

"Granger?" he said in surprise, before he could stop himself.

Hermione faced him, just as surprised to see him standing before her. "Go away, Malfoy. Not now." she groaned, turning her back to Draco and covering her tears.

Draco was stunned. He had never been good with handling crying girls; he never had the patience to deal with them. He hesitated, not knowing whether to leave her be or not. And against his better judgment, he sat down.

"Come to kick me while I'm down, are you? Here to laugh at the mudblood for being so weak and sensitive? Come on, Malfoy, have a go then!" she said, facing him suddenly.

Draco was taken aback. "You look horrible, Granger." he said, noticing her slightly messed up hair and mascara streaming down her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." she replied sarcastically, turning away and breaking down into a fresh wave of tears.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, patting her awkwardly. Draco. She turned to face him, astonished with his actions, and saw him holding out his handkerchief to her.

"Here." he said gruffly, shoving the cloth onto her hands.

"I don't need your sympathy, Malfoy." she replied haughtily.

"Take it." he insisted. "I don't want my eyesight to be ruined by the mess you call a face."

Hermione hesitated, but took it, wiping her face free from the mascara and tears.

"Was it Weasley?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"What did the idiot do this time?"

"He took the mickey out of me for going with Viktor Krum and accused me of betraying Hogwarts by helping the enemy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco scoffed. "The enemy? Please, that oaf can barely dance much less win the tournament. Besides, the Weasel would be even more furious if he found out what happened earlier tonight."

Surprisingly, Hermione found this funny. No, hilarious. She began laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face but for an entirely different reason now.

Draco stared at her like she was insane. "Are you alright, Granger?" he asked, taken aback by her sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" Hermione tried to explain through her giggles, "It's just silly- how he's angry at me for going out with Viktor- when the truth is a lot worse." she finally managed to get out.

Draco laughed as well. "Yeah, I imagine the Weasel's face would turn as purple as a turnip." he grinned.

Hermione was speechless, and she gawked at Draco openly.

"What?"

"You just…laughed. And now you're _smiling_." she said, amazed.

"I've smiled before, Granger." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not like this. I've seen you smirk about a million times before, but never a genuine smile." she said, tilting her head to one side curiously.

Her lips strayed to his lips, those same lips that she had kissed mere hours ago. A warm shiver went through her body, sensing Draco's presence and reacting to it.

He stared at her eyes, those warm chocolate brown eyes that had been filled with such fierce passion hours ago. He longed to see that fire again, to pin her against the wall once more and hear her moan.

No wait, what was he doing? He was a pureblood, for Merlin's sake! He didn't have the luxury of mixing with half-bloods, much less mudbloods. He yanked his eyes away from the figure in beside him and stood up so suddenly he saw stars in his eyes.

"This doesn't make us friends, Granger." he said coldly, and left, leaving a surprised Hermione to figure out exactly what had happened between them.

* * *

**Sooo...how'd you like this latest chapter? :) Leave a comment and make me happy, please!**


End file.
